Ball grid array connectors are generally known in the art and a general discussion of such connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,606, which is hereby incorporated by reference. These types of connectors generally include fusible elements, preferably spherical solder balls, that are positioned on electrical contact pads of a circuit substrate or disposed within a ball pocket. The plurality of solder balls is generally referred to as a ball grid array. An integrated circuit may be mounted to a plastic or ceramic substrate PCB Materials (FR-4) and electrically connected to the ball grid array. Among the advantages of ball grid array connectors are smaller package sizes, good electrical performance and lower profiles.
Ball grid arrays have been used in connection with printed circuit boards. For example, FCI Electronics, Inc.'s U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,183,301 B1 and 6,083,047 disclose printed circuit boards having a ball grid array connection and are hereby incorporated by reference. Broadly, this invention relates to an improved electrical connector having an improved BGA connection. In an embodiment, this invention relates to improved printed circuit board assemblies that have an improved connection between the traces of the printed circuit board and the fusible elements or solder balls.